


Kick It Up A Notch

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Actually my favorite song from Starship, Burr is Bug, Darren Criss is a talented composer, Gen, Hamilton is Pincer, I love this song as much as TRWIH, Oh yeah Burr is also Junior, Salty Burr, Some lyric changes for the sake of the plot, Song Parody, Songfic, The Room Where It Happens, The other three are those mosquito bros, Why Did I Write This?, meta?, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Kick It Up A Notch (and the Reprise) from that Starkid musical Starship but it's HamiltonOr Burr's state of mind during The Room Where It Happens expressed through a song from a completely different musicalOr Aaron Burr is transported into his head which is a theater for some reason (and transforms into the Hamilton musical version of himself) and learns to sing his heart out by his head's manifestations of fellow politicians (who look as different as he is)





	Kick It Up A Notch

**Author's Note:**

> I fricking love this song man
> 
> Kick It Up A Notch is so perfect--my ears are pleased to hear Dylan's voice as well as Brolden's struts in Starship with Darren's glasses
> 
> And Darren composed this song
> 
> The lyrics resonated with me way too much and made me think of Burr
> 
> (Jeez how many Starkid songs will remind me of Hamilton? Stutter reminds of GWash while No One Remembers Achmed reminds me of KG3. I think I also have an unhealthy attraction to Joe Walker's voice since both songs mentioned are performed by him)
> 
> I did change some of the lyrics to fit--but some parts might be awkward so sorry
> 
> And I based this on multiple versions of the song, like the play version, the OST version, the one from the Rogues Medley, and the one from the Space Tour so yeah
> 
> Anyways I tried my best and wanted to get the thought out of my head 
> 
> Now keep calm and read on!

**_"Cases and court trials--Why, they fail in comparison to the body that is governing this country,"_ **

Burr turned to see Hamilton.

Wait, that wasn't Hamilton.

No, it couldn't be.

He was never this menacing.

Or foreign looking.

**_"We can't get rid of all the lies, but we can bear with the broken moral codes and then we add mo_ _re eyes and a pen--and my friend,"_ **

The world around Burr had darkened.

An amplifier taped at the back of his neck, hidden in the collar, extending to where it cold pick up his voice materialized.

Alexander had the amplifier too.

And Heaven's bright light dawned on the both of them.

**_"That is only the beginning..."_ **

The lights suddenly multiplied, but they appeared in dark glows: indigoes, blues, purples, and violets.

Aaron swore he felt his skin turn dark as the area around him.

The roads turned into elevated wood.

Giant red curtains framed his every perspective.

The air was suddenly cool.

And foreign eyes--millions of them, watched his horrified expression.

 _"What,"_ Burr could not comprehend his surroundings. _"What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"You,"_ Hamilton pointed at him. _"Take a seat of power."_

_"How do you-"_

_"Keep your attention to me, my good friend,"_ He zoomed to Burr's side. _"We are friends, after all?"_

Rambling, _"Even I have my dreams and aspirations, of which have consumed my very life."_

Looking into his eyes, _"See Burr, I took charge! I pushed it to the limit! You ought as well to be strong...and tough."_

Distancing himself from Burr, _"To coin a constant phrase...'Protect your legacy.'"_

Hamilton laughed in amusement as he disappeared from Burr's field of vision.

 ** _"You've gotta kick it up a notch,"_ ** Alexander reappeared from behind, a golden ghost circling around him. _**"If you're ever gonna reach your goal."**_

The golden figure took Burr into a one-armed grasp. **_"You can't sit around and watch,"_**

 ** _"Your destiny is in your control,"_** He grinned evily.

 ** _"Go 'head and kick it up a notch,"_** Burr attempted to get away.

 ** _"If your life is at a level too low,"_ ** Hamilton pushed away from Burr, startling him.

 ** _"There's no attempt that you can botch, when all you gotta do is just give it a go!"_ ** He tilted his head, as if Burr had all the answers.

 ** _"But then again,"_ ** Alexander pointed to himself, rolling his eyes.

 ** _"What do I know?"_** He jumped, circled around Burr and established a domaneering distance against him.

The golden ghost points at Aaron, floating in the air **_"What I see right there is a prisoner--"_**

 ** _"Who's sitting on top of the key,"_ ** Hamilton dropped down behind Burr.

 _ **"So kick it up a notch,"**_ Alexander shoved his finger to Burr's chest.

Then looking at him as if commanding,

**_"If you ever wanna be free."_ **

Burr backed away from this weird pseudo-Hamilton, smirking smugly right at him.

Whoever was causing this odd dramatization of his current thoughts was treating him like a puppet.

 _"I..."_ Burr spoke out of impulse.

These are his thoughts after all. They can't hurt. _"To seize a bit of power...it just might make my place in the world."_

 _"It would, wouldn't it?"_ Pseudo-Hamilton flew to his side. _"Aaron Burr in the senate seat."_

Smiling evily at him, _"You can finally make your wife and daughter happy--as well as please yourself."_

Burr still questioned the nature of his desires.

This included his own capability.

Hamilton is a force of nature.

How everyone but himself (and a bunch of others) can reckon him is quite unfair.

_"But, do I even have what it tak-"_

He was shushed by the sudden appearances of three more people.

Washington, Jefferson, and Madison.

All were as dark as he apparently was.

They were all as ghostly as Pseudo-Hamilton and had the amplifiers as well.

All together, circling around him, **_"All you gotta do is kick it up a notch,"_**

They stopped circling him. The three surrounded him still, lights on them as well. **_"To dig yourself outta this hole."_**

Arms caressing Burr into discomfort, _**"You wanna have the things he's got?"**_

Looking at him with a gaze Hamilton gave earlier, _**"Then you gotta give that dice a roll."**_

 _ **"Son,"**_ Pseudo-Washington, a blue ghost, pulled Burr into an open space by himself.

 _ **"Kick it up a notch,"**_ He sang, his foreign face giving the same authority. _ **"What's the point of less when there's more?"**_

 ** _"Have a cigar,"_ ** Pseudo-Madison, a gray-yellow ghost,  appeared at Burr's side out of nowhere.

 _ **"A glass of scotch,"**_ Pseudo-Jefferson pulled Burr to the opposite of the area.

 _ **"When opportunity knocks at your door,"**_ The purplish-magenta ghost made a knocking gesture. _**"You let him in--"**_

 _ **"And then ya settle the score!"** _ Washington and Madison joined Jefferson, giving diabolically encouraging looks.

Hamilton suddenly dragged Burr and himself to the center.

Taking the song back, _**"For life is short so before it's over,"**_

 _ **"Take a chance and think it through!"** _ All the manifestations of the other politicians surrounded Burr, grabbing onto him.

Lights on Hamilton, _**"You'd better kick it up a notch;"**_

_**"It's the human thing to do."** _

The lights suddenly freaked out on Burr.

The ghosts were gone from sight.

Burr was terrified.

Cackles from the voices in his head remained, surrounding him.

He looked at his hands--at himself.

He felt like he was temporarily in a different body.

He was clad in indigoes, purples, and dark blues--just like how the lights were earlier.

 _ **"It's a wide, wide, world..."**_ Uttered one of the voices in a melody.

 _ **"With room for vengeance, ascension, and redemption;**_ " Burr kept looking around.

Those eyes watching seemed clouded in the sudden appearance of fog.

 _ **"All a part of life..."**_ If the voice had a body, it would have its hands on Burr's.

_**"It never discriminates--life..."** _

The fog began to surround Burr. The Burr who was alone in the imaginary stage.

_**"With that, you've got choices on what you wish to be doing, by your mind, your voice, your body-- go and pursue him."** _

The lights went out all of a sudden.

Everything was fogged out.

 _"You know well,"_ This was Burr's own voice--no, he wasn't saying this.

This was his conscience, his mind, his innermost feelings given a voice in the darkness.

_**"You wanna be in the room where it happens, or is that a dream that you forgot?"** _

Burr stood still in the center. Still dark, still foggy, still alone.

_**"You wanna be in the room where it happens?"** _

Burr was sweating.

 _ **"Well,"**_ His conscience sounded sinister, lined with a deeper voice. _**"This might be your one and only--"**_

 

  
_"SHOT!"_

 

The lights went on as the fog was blown away from the center where Burr stood.

The eyes meant nothing to him at that point in time.

 _"You have the choice, Burr!"_ A distinct indigo light circled around him.

_"You either let **him** make your existance meaningless, or you can take what you've always wanted."_

The voice was music to Burr's ears.

_"Your services will be paid in return, you'll make some friends, and you'll protect your legacy."_

The thought made Burr cease his focus on his surroundings.

_"So, Burr? What are you waiting for?"_

_"I..."_ His own thoughts awaited his response.

 _"I..."_ And he knew well even those things were as tired and inpatient as he was.

 _ **"I think I'll kick it up a notch!"** _ He belted out, the lights all directing themselves towards him.

 _ **"I won't let anyone ruin my life,"**_ Burr heard heavy applause; he'd applaud himself too.

 _"That's the spirit! It'll kick 'im all straight in the crotch! How about that?"_ Encouraged his conscience.

Burr was into the dramatics. The temporary body his was in helped him feel it (even to the point of making his voice sound heavenly.)

"Ha!"

 _ **"Who is he to deprive me of wanting to?"**_ Burr and those voice began to harmonize.

**"Kick it up a notch;"**

_"(I've got to be in the room where it happens!)"_

**"Never give yourself a reason to doubt!"**

The energy was exhilerating. Burr was giving himself and history a show.

**"You gotta strike it while it's hot,"**

_"(I've got to be in the room where it happens!)"_

**"That's what makes living what it's all about!"**

**"My dear Burr, it's time the lights went--"**

_"(I've got to be in the room!!!)"_

 

 

**"OUT!"**

 

 

The lights went out in cue.

All was dark, the stage relatively desolate.

Silence from the crowd.

But Burr wasn't done; the chords still rang loudly.

It sounded like a march.

The perfect cue.

Burr instinctly tapped the bud of the amplifier, slowly strutting his way to center-front with the beat.

 _ **"I love to kick it up a notch,"**_ He sang, a singular light back on him.

The cheers were louder than before.

 _ **"'Cause I'm no longer waiting--no, no!"**_ He smirked with much gusto.

Chuckling to the mysterious audience, _"That's right--I ain't throwin' away my shot!"_

 _ **"Looks like Burr's gonna finally stand up,"** _ He was giving them a show. ** _"And I'm having a blast goin' non-stop--"_**

 _ **"I'll take a million shots, for the thrill and get drunk!"** _ The crowd went wilder than previous.

_**"Hamilton, go watch me try!"** _

Burr felt so much better.

 _ **"I love to kick it up a notch,"**_ He winked at the delirious audience.

**_"Just to feel satisfied!!!"_ **


End file.
